보석
Gems are a form of in-game currency used for purchases. They are used in the shops, for backgrounds, and for avatar customizations. The difference between gems and gold is that the main method of acquiring gems is by purchasing them with real money. Gems are the primary method by which Habitica developers receive financial support. Habitica is not a pay-to-win game. Gem purchases are not necessary to enjoy the game. Gem-purchasable items are usually one of the following: shareable (e.g. pet quests), entirely cosmetic (e.g. backgrounds), or achievable with time (e.g. Orb of Rebirth). Additionally, any items bought with gems will not give the player an advantage in their stats. There are five ways to obtain gems: * buy gems directly with real money * subscribe with real money and then buy gems with gold * receive a gifted subscription or gifted gems * win a challenge that has a gem reward (free but time consuming) * contribute to Habitica (also free but time consuming) Buying Gems for Yourself You can buy Gems for yourself on the website, Android app, and iOS app. On the website: #Click on the Gem icon in the Toolbar. A pop-up with the options to "Buy Gems" and "Subscribe" will appear. #Choose the "Buy Gems" option. #Select your preferred payment method: credit card, PayPal, or Amazon Pay. If you pay with a credit card, you might be charged a fee by your bank. #Follow the on-screen instructions for the payment option you have selected. #Refer to the notes below underneath the mobile app instructions. On the Android or iOS mobile app: #Tap on the Gem icon in the header or go to Menu > Gems & Subscription. #Select the "GEMS" tab. #Follow the on-screen instructions for making the payment. #*On the iOS app, payment will be done through iTunes. #*On the Android app, payment will be done through Google Play. If you have money in your Google Play balance, you may be able to use that instead of another payment method, depending on Google's policy for your country. Important: On the website and mobile apps, click the Buy or Confirm button once only. Clicking the button multiple times may result in multiple purchases being made. If the gems don't appear in your account immediately, reload the website or log out of the mobile app and log back in. If they still don't appear, please report the problem in the Report a Bug guild, which you can reach from Help > Report a Bug from the website's menu or from Guilds > Report a Bug on the mobile apps. 구독 Subscriptions are an excellent way to support Habitica while gaining access to additional Habitica features. Players who have a monthly subscription, a group plan, or a corporate plan may use gold to buy gems, at a rate of 20 gold per gem. The option to buy gems with gold appears in the Special Item section of the Market after subscribing. The following table shows the monthly limit of gold-purchasable gems available to each subscriber. On the website, a purple circle in the top right corner of the gems icon will indicate how many gems are still available for purchase to complete the monthly gem cap. On the iOS app, click on the gem icon to open a menu with this information 한달에 구입가능한 최대 보석수보다 적게 구입한 상태로 1개월이 지나면, 구입하지 않은 분량은 다음달로 이월되지 않습니다. 월말에 골드가 부족하면, 환경설정에서 Fix Character Values를 이용해 골드를 늘려서 보석을 마저 구입하는 방법을 쓸 수 있습니다. 이렇게 골드를 대출받은 후에는 커스텀 보상을 만들어 대출금을 갚도록 할 수 있습니다. 월말에 구입하지 않은 보석은 환불되지 않으며, 운영진은 여기에 대해 책임이 없음을 밝힙니다. 구입 가능한 최대 보석 수는 매월 첫 3일 이내에 초기화됩니다. 이는 구독 시작일과 관계없이 적용됩니다. Gifting Gems and subscriptions can also be gifted to other players. You can choose to make a gift of one or more gems from your inventory or to buy gems to send to another player. To access the Gift dialogue box, click the Gift icon on the player's Profile (in the top right-hand corner) using the Habitica web client. A popup will then open that gives you the option of sending gems to that player or buying a subscription for that player. To send gems from your existing inventory, enter the number of gems you'd like to send, then click the Send button. To purchase gems, enter the number of gems you'd like to purchase. The purchase amount will be displayed, and you will be able to select PayPal, Amazon Payments, or a card as payment options. To choose a subscription, select from the options of 1 month, 3 months, 6 months, or 1 year. Again, you can select PayPal, Amazon Payments, or a card as payment options. You can also attach a personal message to send with the gift. When your gift has been sent, the recipient will receive an automated message in their inbox telling them what you have given them, i.e., the number of gems or the number of months of subscription. If you entered a personal message, it will be appended to the automated message. Note that asking other players to gift you gems in chat or via private messaging is considered spamming and is forbidden under the Community Guidelines. 무료로 보석 얻기 세 가지 방법이 있습니다. 몇가지는 시간투자를 많이 해야할 수 있습니다. #도전 과제에서 우승하기. 주의하세요! 모든 도전 과제들이 보석을 주지는 않습니다. 도전 과제를 완수했다고 반드시 보석을 얻을 수 있는 것도 아닙니다. 각 도전 과제에 적힌 보상 조건을 자세히 읽어보세요. #Habitica 기여자 보상. Habitica 개발에 참여하면 보석을 받을수도 있습니다. 그러나 모든 기여가 보상받지는 못합니다. 장기적으로 해야하는 기여에 대해 평가를 거쳐 보석을 수여합니다. #다른 사람으로부터 선물로 보석 받기. 주의하세요! 타인에게 보석을 요청할 때는 Habitica의 커뮤니티 가이드라인을 위반하지 않도록 해야 합니다. 1, 2번 방법은 Habitica를 후원하고 전반적인 Habitica 사용자 경험을 향상시키기 위해 만들어졌습니다. Gem Uses Gems can be used to purchase the following: *Eggs (can also be obtained for free from drops) *Hatching Potions (can also be obtained for free from drops) *Food (can also be obtained for free from drops) *Saddles to upgrade a pet to a mount immediately (can also be obtained for free from Daily Check-In Incentives) *Avatar Appearance changers (skin, hair, clothing, some ears) *Backgrounds *Items from the Seasonal Shop (seasonally during the four Grand Galas) *Fortify Potion *Certain quest scrolls *Guild creation (creating a new guild costs four gems) *Class changes *Orb of Rebirth (becomes free at level 100) *Key to the Kennels (becomes free when you have Triad Bingo) *Prizes in any challenges you create (public challenges in the Tavern must have a reward of at least 1 gem; this is to discourage spam) As mentioned above, you never have to buy or use gems: gem rewards are either cosmetic, like backgrounds; able to be earned for free, like eggs; or shareable, like quests (only one person in a party needs to buy them and then everyone can participate). Troubleshooting Gem Purchases If you buy gems in the iOS or Android mobile app but the gems don't appear, go back to the app's gem purchase page and keep it open for two minutes (this is to give the app time to connect to iTunes or Google Play), then go to your tasks page and drag downwards on your tasks to force a sync. If that does not work, read on below. For any other problems with gem purchases, please describe the problem in the Report a Bug guild. A moderator or staff member might ask you to send an email, in which case you should do so. If any other player instructs you to send an email, please do not follow their advice but wait for a moderator or staff member to reply to you (this is to protect you from the rare put possible situation where a malicious player might be trying to trick you into sending your purchase information to an email address that is not owned by Habitica). You can reach the Report a Bug guild from the Help menu on the websites and from the Guild menu on the mobile app (you'll find it under "Public Guilds). In Habitica's database and in the data extracted from the database using the API, the amount of gems for a user or guild is stored in the balance field. The value stored is the dollar value of the gems owned, which is $1 for 4 gems. Thus if the balance is 1, the user or guild has 4 gems. If the balance is 0.5, the user or guild has 2 gems. de:Edelsteine fr:Gemmes ru:Самоцветы nl:Edelstenen ja:ジェム zh:宝石 분류:Mechanics